More Time ToraxSaga
by rayxruu
Summary: fanfic kedua saya, sementara mau tobat ngga pake smut *sama sekali* wkwk dan jujur saya sempet bingung pas mau bikin


Title : More Time

Author : rayxruu

Pair : ToraxSaga

Rate : PG 16

Disclamer : PSC belongs

Warning : saya sedang mencoba untuk membuat FF tanpa smut dan rasanya benar-benar membuat saya stuck untuk beberapa malam. Silakan berkomentar, kritik dan saran benar-benar membantu. Sangkyu~

Summary : "dari dulu aku tidak pernah melarangmu bekerja menjadi konsultan, karena itulah impianmu. Tapi kini aku menyesal—waktu mu membuatku mati perlahan"

From : Torashii

Subject : wait me!

Saga, aku sampai ke apato mu sekitar 30 menit lagi, aku janji!

Saga mendengus sebal memandangi layar keitai nya yang menampilkan email dari Tora. Tidak yakin seratus persen tentang kebenaran isi email tersebut. Padahal dia telah siap berangkat untuk kencan dengan Tora, kaus putih dengan blazer lengan pendek bewarna gelap telah melekat sempurna dibadannya. 2 lembar tiket konser music instrumental juga telah ada di genggamannya.

"aku ingin tahu alasan apa lagi yang akan dia buat" Saga merebahkan diri nya di sofa apato nya, memandang langit-langit apartemen yang telah ia tempati sejak 3 tahun yang lalu.

Kekasihnya, Tora memang telah bekerja, menjadi seorang konsultan disebuah perusahaan besar membuat nya menjadi orang yang sibuk melebihi Saga. Sudah setahun ini Saga diuji kesabarannya, menunggu Tora yang selalu datang terlambat jika mereka membuat janji untuk bertemu atau pergi berdua.

_"uh—aku benci kalau kau harus selalu terlambat gara-gara kerjaan sialanmu!" Saga mendengus, waktu itu ia berusaha untuk protes kepada Tora tentang kebiasaan buruknya, namun…_

_"ayolah Saga sayang, aku minta maaf—" Tora memasang wajah memelas, menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi dingin Saga, hasil menunggunya 1,5 jam di kala musim dingin._

_ "aku akan berusaha untuk lebih mengatur waktu ku agar aku tidak terlambat disetiap kencan kita" Tora tersenyum, Saga membuang muka kesal— Tora terkekeh menarik wajah Saga mendekat dan mencium lembut bibir pucat Saga dan menarik tubuh kurus Saga ke dekapan hangatnya._

_"maaf saga—" Tora mencium puncak kepala Saga dan mendekapnya sekali lagi. Penyesalan begitu terlihat dari Tora, pikir Saga._

"iiiiissssshhh~ aku benci Toraa" Saga mengusap wajahnya frustrasi, setiap janji Tora, setiap permintaan maaf dari Tora terasa begitu mudah membuatnya luluh. Ia tak bisa marah dengan Tora terlalu lama dan ia menyesal dengan kelemahannya yang satu ini.

"hah hebat, sudah 1 jam" Saga melihat jam di meja belajarnya.

"setengah jam lagi konser dimulai Tora baka!" Saga hendak menyobek lembaran tiket konser namun tertolong saat bel apartemennya berbunyi. Saga bergegas menuju pintu dengan kepalan tangan yang akan siap ia hantam ke wajah tampan Tora.

"Gommennasai—" Tora membungkukkan badan sedalam-dalamnya saat Saga membuka pintu,ia tak jadi memukul Tora.

"nanti saja minta maafnya, ayo segera berangkat!" Saga mengunci apatonya dan menarik kaos hitam Tora, berjalan tergesa-gesa menyusuri lorong apartemen.

"ingat! Urusan kita belom selesai! Aku akan menghajarmu saat kita pulang nanti" Saga mengomel sepanjang perjalanan turun ke lantai dasar tanpa sudi memandang wajah Tora membuat Tora tersenyum getir membayangkan apa yang akan ia terima nanti.

Dua laki-laki itu, dengan kaca mata hitam yang selalu bertengger di hidungnya dan kaos hitam. Yang lain dengan blazer santai namun wajah si pemilik tak sesantai busana nya. Terduduk bersebelahan dideretan kursi no 9, hanya mereka berdua. Ya, tidak salah. Mobil Tora terjebak macet selama 2 jam saat akan menuju gedung konser. Sesampainya di lokasi, gedung telah sepi dan konser telah usai. Gedung konser itu telah dibersihkan oleh petugas kebersihan.

"hahaha gedungnya ramai sekali" Saga tertawa, bukan tawa bahagia tentunya. ia membuang muka, melipat tangannya di depan dada. Sungguh ia benar benar benci dengan Tora!

"uuh—aku menyerah" Tora berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, memelorotkan tubuhnya di kursi, keningnya terasa begitu pening. Tora sadar permintaan maaf nya tak akan membuat si artis mengulangi penampilan untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi ia harus berani mengubah keadaan, didiamkan Saga seperti ini begitu menyiksanya.

"Yosssh~" Tora mengepalkan tangannya.

"Saga—"

"Kau tau, aku lelah—" Tora terhenyak, suara bergetar itu membuatnya terdiam dan menelan semua omongan yang belum sempat ia ucapkan.

"aku merasa selalu dinomor dua kan, padahal aku berusaha untuk selalu memprioritaskan hubungan kita" Saga melanjutkan omongannya, berusaha menahan desakan tangis yang mungkin akan pecah sebentar lagi.

"tapi sepertinya percuma Tora, aku perlu respon dari mu! Aku perlu timbal balik—" Tora memposisikan menatap Saga, hingga ia bisa melihat jelas Saga yang tertunduk dengan bahu yang bergetar.

"dari dulu aku tidak pernah melarangmu bekerja menjadi konsultan, karena itulah impianmu. Tapi kini aku menyesal—waktu mu membuatku mati perlahan" Saga mengangkat wajahnya, remang cahaya lampu panggung cukup membiaskan wajah putih yang telah basah oleh tetesan air mata.

Ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar meninggalkan Tora yang terbengong-bengong. Sedetik kemudian Tora berlari mengejar Saga, ia melempar kaca mata nya ke lantai.

"Saga—Saga tunggu!" Tora meraih lengan Saga, Saga berhenti. Enggan berbalik. Tora menghela nafas, ia melingkarkan lengan panjangnya di leher Saga, memeluknya dari belakang.

"aku akan keluar dari pekerjaanku Saga—" Tora berbisik, Saga melepas rangkulan Tora dan berbalik menatap Tora dalam.

"tidak! Aku tidak menyuruhmu keluar Tora—" Saga tersenyum, Tora menggeleng cepat.

"aku akan keluar besok, aku akan membalas semua waktu kita yang telah terbuang, aku tidak akan membiarkan mu mati, aku benar-benar akan menepati jan—uuhhm" Saga mencium bibir berisik Tora membuat Tora tercekat kaget.

"arigatou Tora-kun" Saga tersenyum, air mata tak nampak lagi diwajahnya. Tora membalas senyum itu.

"mungkin kita bisa membuka kantor konsultan sendiri di rumah—tapi konsultan dibidang apa ya?" Saga seolah-olah berpikir membuat Tora tertawa dan menarik Saga ke dekapannya.

" bagaimana kalau konsultan sex? Dan kau yang jadi klien ku?" Tora berbisik dan sebuah cubitan panjang di perut membuatnya memekik tertahan.

Review please m(_ _)m


End file.
